creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ostenduring Ottoman
Basic Information Ostenduring Ottomans are usable and decorative low sofas that can be activated to make your player character sit down. They are low futons made of purple upholstery without armrests on the upper side and also on the underside with a thick horizontal golden framed wooden board in the middle, with a plain wooden underside with four low legs and, well fitting to other "Ritzy Pigsy"-type seating furniture like Cushceptional Couches and Curvaciously Cushceptional Couches. These combinable low single-seaters were implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle. Sitting will not heal your player character and will not help skipping day or night - only sleeping in any kind of Bed (like Majestifying Mattresses for instance) will have both of these effects. How to obtain Ostenduring Ottomans can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 50 already crafted Ostenduring Ottomans and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 2 already crafted Ostenduring Ottomans are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel blocks and objects, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. These pieces of furniture cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Ostenduring Ottomans can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Ostenduring Ottomans. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Ostenduring Ottomans from other players or buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Ostenduring Ottomans is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Ostenduring Ottomans can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this futon will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft To craft one Ostenduring Ottoman in your Crafting Menu after buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, you'll need: * 1 Wood Slab that can be made from uncorrupted natural Wood blocks or Logs in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked * 1 piece of Leather, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Creatures, mainly from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, more rarely from Night Leafies, BossHogs or Night Twiggies * 1x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark How to use To use Ostenduring Ottomans, place them into the game world and activate them by pointing your cursor at them and either clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default button. You'll then see your player character from 3rd person view while the character remains seated. Tables placed in front of these futons won't block the seating animation - your player-character will sit down properly at the table. In order to stand up again, simply use the key for going forward ("w" as the default key). Ostenduring Ottomans can be fully rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an rotated item or block, then all items of the selected stack in the quickbar will face the same direction when placed. You can use Ostenduring Ottomans even after rotating them or placing them against a wall or ceiling, however graphic glitches or displacements might happen when player characters sit down on or stand up from a seating furniture that is placed sideways or upside down. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any kind of crafted objects or blocks that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take these pieces of furniture on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low (mainly when only set to "visitor"). On the other hand, usage of furniture cannot be protected with permission settings, and items of furniture cannot be wired nor "locked", so even visitors can sit down on seats of other players, but cannot pick them up. Like all placeable items, Ostenduring Ottomans can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display furnitures like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where the furniture items will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate or use items on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Trivia Despite being made of Wood, Ostenduring Ottomans are fireproof and also cannot be used as a Fuel for Forges. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Chairs Category:Furniture Category:Ritzy Pigsy